


Stangers

by Alphas_Luna_123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas_Luna_123/pseuds/Alphas_Luna_123
Summary: Hello. I'm fairly new to writing stories on here so any constructive criticism is welcome and hope you like it





	Stangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm fairly new to writing stories on here so any constructive criticism is welcome and hope you like it

Marissa was nursing her 3rd drink of the night when the band that was scheduled to play started to set up. It was one of the worst nights of her life. She got into an argument with her girlfriend of two years over a small disagreement. Disgust and guilt rolls inside her stomach making her push away the cup in slight anger.   
The band starts up with a nice beat that lightly makes her head pound. Marissa lies her head on the bar and closes her eyes as she thinks back to a few hours earlier.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“ You don't have to go to every gig you know. There's a thing called backup singers”   
Marissa retorted as Amber rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“ That's not the point and you know it. Tonight is a huge deal for me, why can't you be happy for me” 

“ I am happy for you but I have wants too. Like I don't know spending time with my girlfriend”   
Amber looked at Marissa longingly. She didn't want to leave but her band just got spotted by a major talent company. She couldn't pass this up. 

“ Cmon Mara, dont make me choose”   
Marissa started back at Amber in anger

“ You know what I don't even know why I call this a relationship! You're always gone and I'm always lonely. It's been two freaking years and all I want is some time with my girlfriend. But no all I get is a stranger who wants me to warm the bed!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marissa lies her head on the bar as the band starts up the song, the beat making her head pound as she closes her eyes to try to forget about the world. 

“She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore  
'Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get”

It takes a few moments for her alcohol addled brain to process who was singing. She raised her head quickly and ignored the sharp pains behind her eyes as she looked around frantically. The crowd around the small platform stage obstructed her view as the song continued on.

“She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore  
Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me”

As she zeros in on the stage she sees a flash of auburn hair that she'll recognize anywhere. Her unsteady feet carry her across the floor as she stands in the back and looks at the love of her life singing her broken heart into the microphone. The one she caused.

“When I wake up all alone  
And I'm thinking of your skin  
I remember, I remember what you told me”

As the pause in the song comes Amber's eyes sweep the crowd and immediately lock onto Marissa's. Marissa can feel her own widening as she stares back. But when she narrows her gaze at Marissa, she knows she should leave now. Call a cab and never look back. But Amber's mesmerizing voice has her captive. 

“Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all  
We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all”

Marissa doesn't register the wetness on her face nor the odd looks from other people as the words she shouted is thrown back at her viciously. The emotion Amber sang shows the deep pain she caused her. Amber looks away as she continues to sing her heartbreak to the world unaware of the one she's causing.

“She doesn't call me on the phone anymore  
She's never listening, she says it's innocent  
She doesn't let me have control anymore  
I must've crossed a line, I must've lost my mind

 

When I wake up all alone  
And I'm thinking of your skin  
I remember, I remember what you told me

 

Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all  
We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all”

Marissa watches as Amber bounds up and down the stage during the song. Amber subtlety wipes away her tears as her former lover watches her perform her heart out. Marissa finally tears her eyes away from the the stage and suppresses a sob as she starts to leave, the song following her all the way out of the bar.

“Said we're not lovers   
'Cause we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all

 

We're not lovers, we're just strangers  
With the same damn hunger  
To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all 

 

To feel anything at all  
To feel anything at all”

As the crowd applauds Amber watches as the girl who she first loved, the one who introduced her to her band, the one she'll always love, leaves as fast as she came.


End file.
